1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the OLED display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have exceptional brightness and a wide viewing angle. Since OLED displays do not need to include a separate light source, they are also typically thin and light weight. Additionally, OLED displays typically have other characteristics such as fast response speeds, low power consumption, high brightness, etc.
OLED displays generally include an OLED that includes an anode electrode, an organic light-emitting layer, and a cathode electrode. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic light-emitting layer through the anode and cathode electrodes and are recombined in the organic light-emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy as light, which is discharged when an exciton returns to a ground state.
In general, a number of anode electrodes are formed on a substrate and an organic insulating layer is formed on the substrate to cover the anode electrodes. The organic insulating layer is patterned to have a number of openings, and thus a pixel defining layer is formed. Portions of the anode electrodes are exposed through the openings of the pixel defining layer. The areas defined by the openings correspond to pixel areas.
Organic light-emitting layers are formed on the anode electrodes in the pixel areas. The organic light-emitting layers can be formed by a printing method, e.g., an inkjet printing method, a nozzle printing method, etc. A cathode electrode is formed to cover the organic light-emitting layers and the pixel defining layer.